


老师的情人

by toJoycee9



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 中年邓布利多和少年邓布利多，性转，水仙，百合戏。老邓大学教授，小邓优等生，学生暗恋老师。





	1. Chapter 1

1、办公室

“阿不思，请你把办公室的门打开。”

“哦、哦，好的。”短发的女孩子因为害羞而显得笨拙，她嘴上应着，身体却没有行动起来，而是抱着自己的书包站在自己老师的办公桌前。

“可是……老师，现在是下课时间，外面有些吵……”

邓布利多笑着说：“没关系，学校有规定，学生在教师办公室谈话的时候，办公室的门必须开着。”

阿不思默默地点头，走过去把办公室的门打开，然后重新回到邓布利多的面前。

“说吧，你找我有什么事儿？”邓布利多微笑着扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，她今天穿了一件裸色的真丝衬衫，丝滑的面料落在她身上，领口随着她的一举一动微微扇动着，阿不思隐约可以闻见她的香水味。

“我、我……”阿不思觉得喉咙有些发紧，她不敢看自己的老师，而是低着头看自己的脚面，“我听说……老师你在假期里需要一个助教。”

邓布利多的表情有些惊讶，她说：“你要来做我的助教？可是你还太小了……说实话，我没有考虑过本科生，我带了几个研究生，我觉得他们可以帮助我完成假期的研究。”

阿不思用力摇了摇头：“我本来也是打算用假期的时间来做兼职的，如果老师你不需要我……那、那我就考虑留在学校给附近的中学生当家教。”

邓布利多有些感慨，阿不思无疑是她带过的学生里面非常有天赋的，但是由于家境的原因过得一直很节俭，邓布利多也知道这个小姑娘不容易，父亲早亡，母亲重病，还有一对弟弟妹妹在上学……

邓布利多想了想，说：“那这样吧，你留在我的实验室里，帮着做一些整理资料清洗器材的事情，我可能没法给你开很高的工资，但如果你有空的话，我会单独给你上课，教你一些额外的东西。”

阿不思因为这句话兴奋地红了脸，她用力地点头，说：“好的！谢谢老师！”

邓布利多忍不住笑了，这个年纪的学生，很多已经非常老成了，他们会模仿社会人的那一套来刻意维护师生关系，把自己从父母那儿学到的阿谀奉承和尔虞我诈用在学生社团里，但是阿不思跟他们比起来却十分地单纯，一个真正承受着家庭重担，却依然有着赤子之心的人。

 

2、实验室

阿不思在水池边洗手，邓布利多走过来，也将手打湿了，按了几下洗手液的泵头，却并没有洗手液出来，似乎已经用完了。

阿不思见了，伸手将邓布利多的手握住，和着自己手里的洗手液搓揉了一会儿，然后一起放在水龙头下冲。

邓布利多愣了愣，盯着阿不思看了好一会儿，阿不思埋着头，耳朵都红了。

“谢谢你，阿尔，”邓布利多说，“真的不知道要怎么感谢你，你的师姐突然请假了，如果不是你，我一个人真的不知道怎么做完这些工作……”

阿不思的声音非常轻，她说：“没事的，老师，我喜欢做这个。”

邓布利多接着问：“你有什么感兴趣的领域么？我可以帮助你发表论文，我觉得以你的实力绝对没有问题。”

阿不思没有立刻接话，她把手擦干净，短短的红色头发别在耳后，然后低头默默收拾器材。

邓布利多有时候确实不知道该怎么跟这个内向的小姑娘相处，她叹了一口气，说道：“你总是太害羞了，虽说是做学术，但是你这样的性格，以后也是要吃亏的。”

阿不思看了邓布利多一眼，十七八岁的女生看人的眼神非常不同，她微微颔首，眉眼低垂，抬一下眼角，短短的对视一下，又忽闪着躲开，多一秒就会受惊似的，恰恰是这样的举动很难在成年女性身上看到，所以即使没有任何修饰，那双眼睛也依旧是春天的露水一般含情的。

“阿尔？”邓布利多唤她。

阿不思笑了，她站在窗台前，外面的阳光照出了她脸上细细的绒毛和浅浅的雀斑，她没有看邓布利多，她盯着窗外飞进实验室的一只蜜蜂，说：“我喜欢你，老师。”

邓布利多目瞪口呆地看着俏丽的少女，阿不思撇过头，留下一边赤红的耳朵对着邓布利多，声音微弱细腻得仿佛春风吹皱了湖水一般：“对不起，让您为难了。”

 

3、宿舍

阿不思躺在床上，被子拉到眼睛下面，盖住了半张脸，耳边放着邓布利多的丝巾，那是她给自己单独辅导功课的时候落下的，阿不思没有立刻还给她，而是带回了宿舍，在夜深人静的时候拿出来反反复复地嗅着。

老师的香水味，茶花和海盐，老师的洗衣液，薰衣草柠檬，老师的脂粉味，蜜桃香气的口红，这些气味几乎淡不可闻，可是一丝一缕地，阿不思每个都不落下。

女孩子温热的手指伸进内裤里，滑腻的液体已经顺着股缝流了下来，她轻抚着自己的软肉，手指挑开阴唇，在湿润的阴道入口按摩着，颤抖着将食指滑入阴道，弯曲的，充满褶皱的内壁，手指的按摩让她颤抖起来。她幻想着是邓布利多在抚慰自己，那双性感有力的双手，可以做实验，可以握粉笔，现在却在她的身体里抽送着，寻找着内壁上的敏感点，像一条蛇一样灵活地往他身体里钻，占有着她的全部。

“呃啊——”阿不思轻轻哼一声，她的阴道在一瞬间分泌大量的蜜汁，从穴口涌出来打湿了她的手指，阿不思把腿张得更开了一些，阴部完完全全敞开了，她又多塞了一根中指进去，阴道有力地收缩着，那颗暴露在外面的小蜜豆因为快感而肿胀着，阿不思试着碰了一下，整个人都痉挛了起来。

“嗯……老师……”阿不思呻吟着，她想让邓布利多来侵犯她，邓布利多丰满的身躯，阿不思想品尝她的乳汁，她充满弹性的臀部，阿不思想让那双结实有力的大腿牢牢夹住自己……

宿舍的门突然发出了响动，阿不思一惊，立刻停止了幻想，双腿一夹，用被子将自己盖得严严实实的，一双眼睛紧张地在黑暗里滴溜溜地转着。

是室友回来了，她以为阿不思睡了，稍稍地放下书包走进了盥洗室，阿不思躲在被子里，胸腔里的心脏剧烈地跳动着，黑暗里，只有她自己知道，那些淫水并没有因为自慰的停止而结束泛滥，而是顺着自己夹紧的双腿顺着挺翘的屁股，慢慢流了下来。

————

我也不知道会不会有后续


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老邓小邓通通性转，都是女的，百合戏，老邓为邓布利多，小邓写作阿不思。

4、聚会

所有人都在笑。

阿不思知道今天的邓布利多非常美丽，她穿着白色的包臀连衣裙，挽着赤褐色的头发，火辣的曲线一览无余，她像一个性感的新娘。

邓布利多冲她笑着，对她说：“阿尔，过来，我带你认识一下斯内普教授，他在化学领域的造诣非常高，如果你以后有深造的想法，选他做导师准没错。”

所有人都在笑，只有斯内普没有，他留着中长发，沉闷的黑色，冲阿不思伸出手，干巴巴地说：“你好，邓布利多提起过你，那么，你是更想学有机化学还是物理化学？”

阿不思不自觉地往后缩了缩。

邓布利多喝了不少酒，她有些微醺了，在洗手间里用冷水拍打着自己的面庞。阿不思走了进来，站在她旁边，问她：“为什么你不愿意带我？”

“嗯？”邓布利多被她这一问，有些懵了。

“我是说，你让斯内普来带我，是什么意思？”少女的声音似乎非常委屈。她凑近了，将邓布利多逼得往后退了几步。

“我……我没有别的意思，多认识一些老师，以后你会有更多的选择。”

“我不要更多的选择。”

“你不懂……”

“我懂！”

“我不一定能申请到科研经费。”

“借口！”阿不思的红色短发现在显得有些零乱，这让她看上去像一只炸毛的猫。

“我知道你是、你是介意我对你说的话……”女孩子说，“你不用有心理负担，我没有需要你回应。”

邓布利多在酒精的作用下，整个人昏昏沉沉的，她半靠在洗手台上，两颊绯红，呼吸也有些急促，她说：“没有……我没有……”

“你想赶我走，是不是？”

邓布利多还是摇头，她微微闭着眼睛，但是出口的话却不同寻常：“不是的……我不能……”

阿不思的眼眶有些红了，她又向前一步，几乎贴上老师丰满的胸部，问她：“你不能什么？你想说什么？老师？”

邓布利多嘴里喃喃地念叨：“我不能……我不可以。”身体还一个劲往后退闪。

“老师……”阿不思的鼻尖贴上了邓布利多的脸颊，两个人都微微偏了头，一边感受对方身上的热度一边保持沉默。这样耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，邓布利多由于醉酒的缘故先支撑不住了，她顺着背后的墙壁往下滑了一点，阿不思赶紧接住了她，抬头在老师的额头上偷了一吻。

 

5、酒店

酒店房间里的暖气开得很足，许是喝了酒的缘故，邓布利多感到身上很热，她往床上一躺，解开了领口的扣子，半截雪白的乳房扑棱出来，邓布利多舒适地伸展四肢，任凭自己陷进柔软的床铺里。

阿不思局促地站在床边，她看着老师衣衫不整地横在洁白的床上，自己无措地站着，两只手都不知道该放在哪。

邓布利多挪动了一下身体，把身下的被子掀开，迷迷糊糊地对阿不思说：“你就睡这吧，别介意，我睡相不好。”

老师的包臀裙由于跟床铺的摩擦，现在已经快包不住她丰满的臀部了，健美的大腿微微敞着，阿不思觉得光是看两眼那两腿间的阴影，自己就要湿掉了。

阿不思帮邓布利多脱下高跟鞋，盖好被子，然后脱掉自己身上的衣服，只穿着内衣爬上了床。邓布利多睡得迷迷糊糊的，她觉得太热，一把掀开被子，手绕到背后想要解开自己的连衣裙，但笨拙的动作让她的拉链卡住了，越是着急就绞得越紧。

阿不思柔软的双手抚上邓布利多的后背，稍稍用点巧劲，邓布利多后背上的拉链就被解开了，一对漂亮的蝴蝶骨露出来，邓布利多把手伸进衣服里，要去解蕾丝胸罩的袢扣。阿不思犹豫了一下，索性替她将胸罩也解开，这下邓布利多安静了，她向前扑去，趴在枕头上，总算是睡安稳了。

阿不思盯着邓布利多的背影看了很久，她挪得近了一点，把脸靠在老师光裸的后背上，邓布利多温热的皮肤融化了女孩子因为紧张而冰冷的脸庞，阿不思听见了邓布利多的心跳声，富有节奏和力度，让人有安全感，女孩子像一只兔子一样蜷缩在老师的身旁，闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤动，很快就睡着了。

 

6、

邓布利多枕着自己的手臂，她静静地看着阿不思，女孩子还熟睡着，两瓣嘴唇微微张着，呼吸轻柔，眼球在转动，似乎在做梦。

邓布利多在心里叹气，昨天晚上她特意留了一个机会给自己的学生，但是阿不思似乎是太胆小了，除了贴着自己睡觉，就不敢再有什么举动了。邓布利多从来没有想过自己有一天会对学生有非分之想，显然这个年纪她还是白纸一张，穿着棉布内衣和粉色波点的内裤，胳膊上还没褪去婴儿肥，睡觉的时候挠挠这里挠挠那里，一点儿也不老实。

邓布利多凑近了在阿不思的颈窝边嗅嗅，少女特有的富有朝气的味道，邓布利多忍不住亲了亲阿不思的脖子，见阿不思没有醒过来，便得寸进尺地亲了一下她的嘴角。

阿不思梦见老师用手托住自己小得可怜的胸脯，隔着白色的胸衣富有技巧地揉捏着，她不自觉地颤抖了一下，乳粒坚挺起来，一股热液从自己的花穴里流出来，打湿了内裤。

她的老师慢慢剥开她的胸衣，拇指玩弄着自己的乳尖，赤褐色的长发披散下来，老师对着自己的乳头呼了一口热气。阿不思的身体因此而打开了，她张着腿，想尽可能地让老师的大腿摩擦自己，邓布利多也确实这样做了，她用自己大腿上的皮肤紧紧贴着阿不思的内裤，热液很快打湿了两个人，阿不思难耐地在床上蹭了蹭，邓布利多就吻上了她的乳房，然后拨开内裤边缘将手伸了进去。

阿不思醒过来的时候，发现自己浑身上下都是汗，心跳很快，她一低头，发现邓布利多正把她的内裤拨到一边，埋着头用舌头舔弄着自己的穴口。

“唔啊……”女孩子短促地叫了一声，邓布利多抬起头，嘴唇上都是晶莹的液体，她笑了笑，索性将阿不思的粉色内裤脱掉，将她的一条腿往前推着贴上她自己柔软的肚皮，让稚嫩的私处完全暴露出来，温热的嘴唇贴在那颗蜜豆上，然后伸出舌尖舔了舔……

“嗯……”一股电流直接冲向阿不思的大脑，她浑身都像触电一般颤栗起来。阿不思从没有这种感觉，她很惶恐，她哆哆嗦嗦地推着邓布利多的肩膀，对她说：“不要……老师……脏……”

邓布利多的舌头逗弄着那颗可怜的小蜜豆，舌尖轻轻拍打在上面，或者用粗糙的舌苔狠狠地摩擦，阿不思抑制不住地尖叫看起来，她的脚趾都蜷缩着，两条腿乱蹬，但很快她就发现这一切根本不受自己控制，随着舌尖拍打频率的增加，自己的腿开始毫无节奏地痉挛，她的呻吟一声高过一声，令人难以想象地放荡。

邓布利多舔弄的声音开始变得清晰起来，湿哒哒的淫水在她舌头的搅拌之下发出泽泽的水声，而邓布利多投入的样子仿佛在品尝一道佳肴，这太令人羞耻了阿不思几乎快哭了出来，这使得她的呻吟带上了哭腔，阿不思试着咬住嘴唇，可根本就是徒劳无功的，很快她就会被邓布利多富有技巧的舔弄带动得全身抽搐。

一股热液从阿不思的穴口喷薄而出，打湿了邓布利多的下巴，那一刻阿不思感到原先脑子里嘈杂声音在那一刻通通安静了，她发出一声长长的尖叫，邓布利多从她的胯下抬起头，笑着说：“你高潮了，孩子。”

 —————

离互磨不远了哈哈哈哈

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 互磨完结

7、办公室

阿不思将邓布利多抵在书桌上，少女的吻技十分青涩，但是背后掩藏着巨大的热情，她含着老师涂了口红的嘴唇，舔弄着老师的牙齿，邓布利多把舌尖伸出来一点，就被女孩子叼住不松口。

“不行……这里是学校……”邓布利多把阿不思推开了一点，想从女学生的怀抱里挣脱，但是食髓知味的少女激动地将她搂的更紧了。

“老师，你昨天不是这样对我的……”阿不思撒娇着将自己的脸埋进邓布利多丰满的胸口，深吸一口气，忍不住又往那双峰之间埋了埋。

“阿不思……我一会儿还有课，现在不行……”邓布利多被阿不思往书桌上推，为了维持平衡她坐在了书桌上，套裙被撑出一个暧昧的形状，阿不思顺着邓布利多的大腿把手探进裙子里，但她还不敢乱动，只是轻轻揉捏着邓布利多的大腿根部。

“老师，你昨天弄得我好舒服。”阿不思抬起水汪汪的眼睛注视着邓布利多，“老师你也喜欢我的，对吗？”

“唔……我、我是的……阿不思……你先松开我……”邓布利多被自己的学生弄得心猿意马，她的衬衫扣子早就被解开了，半个乳房露在外面，门外还有学生走来走去说话的声音。

阿不思听见邓布利多的话，开心地笑了起来，说道：“老师你不要担心，办公室的门我锁上了，我们暂时不要管学校的规定了。”

“阿尔……”邓布利多喘着，阿不思正叼着自己的胸罩往下褪，热气呼在自己敏感的乳头上，那处软肉不自觉就坚挺了起来。

“老师……让我、让我……让我喝你的……”

“天啊……”邓布利多惊呼一声，阿不思已经叼住了自己的乳头，舌尖细细地舔着，偶尔用两排贝齿轻轻地打磨，然后像婴儿一样含住整个乳晕，开始有力地吮吸。

“阿不思……别……要上课了……”邓布利多呻吟着，她的上半身在抗拒，但两条腿却在阿不思的按摩下越张越开。

阿不思放开被自己舔得湿漉漉的乳头，把手伸进邓布利多的裙摆里，想把内裤扯下来。

“阿尔！”邓布利多一惊，将阿不思的手夹住，阿不思捏了捏邓布利多腿上结实的肌肉，往她怀里钻了钻，说道：“老师，我好几次都想着你能用这双腿夹紧我……”

邓布利多的额头抵在女孩子的肩膀上，她心跳非常快，如果这件事被学校知道，自己会被撤职的，而且很有可能会写进她的档案里影响她日后的发展……

“老师，我可以试一试么？让我、让我打开你……”

“老师，这是你教我的，我来还课了，老师，我也想让你高潮……”

邓布利多自始至终没有说一句话，阿不思掰开她的双腿，整个人挤入邓布利多的跨间，而邓布利多，她满足了女孩子的愿望，张开双腿，内裤被褪下了，两条修长有力的腿夹住少女纤细的腰肢，任由阿不思把手伸进她私处的软肉里。学着前一天自己替她做的样子，轻轻按摩着。

“你知道么，阿尔……”邓布利多的两颊不自然地红着，她的声音性感软糯，“这里……叫阴蒂，是唯一一个为了体验性快感而存在的器官，唔嗯……你轻点儿……”

明明动手的是阿不思，但她此时却很不争气地喘息了起来，老师身上馥郁香甜的气息催动着她，手上越来越快的摩擦速度，越来越多地汁液，滑腻的触感和淫糜的水声，她急躁地动着，自己也开始流出了热液。

“嗯啊……阿尔、阿尔……亲爱的……天啊……”邓布利多仰着头，把阿不思抱得更紧了一点，她的私处完全暴露在阿不思的面前，阴蒂红肿着，穴口一张一合地，阿不思摩擦了一会儿阴蒂，便迅速把两根手指塞进了邓布利多的阴道里。

邓布利多立刻捂住了嘴，激爽之下她的眼泪掉出来了，紧致的阴道壁紧紧地绞住阿不思的两根手指，滚烫的淫液淋在阿不思的手上，阿不思试着动了两下，富有褶皱的内壁，湿滑的甬道，她靠在老师的胸口上，通红着脸喘气，断断续续地嘤咛着说：“老师……老师……我忍不住了……你、你碰碰我……”

邓布利多喘得更加剧烈，她一遍一遍地亲吻着阿不思，对她说：“不行……我得去上课了……阿尔，你听我说，现在去洗把脸，坐两站地铁到我家里，门牌号我会发给你，进门的密码是082355，你在家等我，我下了课就去找你。”

阿不思极不情愿地在邓布利多的乳房上蹭了蹭，像个赖床不起的青春期少女，邓布利多笑着摸摸她的头：“乖，听话，我家里有工具。”

 

8、家访

阿不思把自己脱光了躺在邓布利多的床上，双腿夹住邓布利多洁白的被子，把自己私处的湿润都蹭在上面，她咬着被角，嘴里轻轻地呻吟，身上已经是一层薄汗。

阿不思把自己这幅样子拍了下来，然后照片发给了邓布利多。

邓布利多正在讲课，她打开手机，被这张照片怔了一下，然后佯装镇定地回复道：“工具在床下的箱子里，用之前记得舔湿了哦。”

阿不思趴在床沿，从床下拖出一个箱子，一打开，阿不思的脸就红了，一根粉色的硅胶震动棒，她小心翼翼地拿起来，按下开关，那小玩具震动了起来，阿不思凑上去闻了闻，并没有闻见熟悉的老师的气味，她想起老师告诉她要舔湿了用，便迟疑着含住了震动棒的头部。

硅胶的口感着实不怎么样，机械震动的频率让阿不思的舌头有些发麻，她感受不到什么趣处，便嫌弃地将工具扔到一边，走下床打开了邓布利多的衣柜。

邓布利多急急忙忙赶到家里的时候，发现床上已经被阿不思弄得乱七八糟，阿不思几乎将她所有的胸罩和内裤都堆在了床上，她自己就缩在这些衣物的中间，牢牢地抱着它们，酣甜地嗅着。

邓布利多有些哭笑不得，她把一件掉在地上的胸罩捡起来，对阿不思说：“你这个样子就像一个变态。”

阿不思冲她笑笑：“是性瘾。”

邓布利多倒下去，倒进阿不思筑起的衣物堡垒里，她摸到自己的小女孩已经全身滚烫了，问她：“你有用工具吗？”

阿不思摇摇头：“一点意思也没有。”

邓布利多没有说什么，她从一堆衣物里把震动棒抽出来，打开了开关，将震动着的器物轻轻放在阿不思的锁骨上，说：“老师来教你怎么用，认真学。”

说着，邓布利多一个翻身将阿不思压住，跨坐在女孩子的身上，她将震动棒放进嘴里细细地舔着，等那硅胶已经全部被自己的唾液打湿，邓布利多就将那可爱的小东西点在阿不思赤裸的乳头上，轻轻的转动着。

阿不思倒抽一口气，湿漉漉的硅胶棒带着老师的气味，在自己的敏感点上高频震动按摩着，她浑身躁动了起来，少女弓着背，小巧的乳房紧绷着，两粒粉色的乳头高高地翘起，邓布利多舔了舔嘴唇，加重了手里按摩棒的力道，阿不思哭叫着说：“我不要这个。”

“是么？”邓布利多笑了，“我看你非常享受。”

阿不思娇喘着，她自觉张开自己的双腿，让早就泥泞不堪的私处暴露在邓布利多年前，引诱她去看。邓布利多毫不客气地掰开女学生两条弱不禁风的腿，像妇科医生一样粗暴地剥开阴唇看了看，问她：“自己玩过了？”

阿不思委屈地摇头：“我就……就蹭了蹭。”

“蹭哪儿了？”

阿不思红着脸不说话，邓布利多捞起床上的被子看了看，发现那上面已经是湿漉漉的了。

“你弄脏了我的内衣，还弄脏了我的被套。”邓布利多说。

“唔……呜呜……”阿不思哼哼，她抬起一只脚讨好地去蹭邓布利多的腰窝，邓布利多没有理会她，而且给手里的震动棒换了一个硅胶头，将原先的模拟龟头换成了吮吸头，一个柔软的小孔，邓布利多将那贴在阿不思的阴蒂上，然后打开了震动开关。

“啊啊啊——”阿不思立刻尖叫了起来，那硅胶小孔像一张小嘴一样不断吮吸着自己的阴蒂，她的大腿又开始抽搐了起来，她想推开邓布利多，但邓布利多压着她，力气极大，老师一边富有技巧地总震动棒给她按摩，一边就道：“知道在被子上蹭自己蹭到红肿，不知道好好利用工具，阿尔，你太让我失望了。”

阿不思的眼泪流下来了，她抽噎着说：“我、我要……嗯啊……我要老师嘛。”

邓布利多玩了一会儿，直玩到阿不思双腿无力，声音哭到沙哑，床单早就湿哒哒一片，邓布利多才脱下自己全部的衣服，以绝对诱人的姿势，将那沾满了阿不思体液的震动棒尾部缓慢插入了自己的阴道里。

“不……老师……”发出叫声的竟然是阿不思，她挣扎着坐起来想把脸贴在邓布利多赤裸的胸脯上，被邓布利多用力一推，跌在床上，阿不思伸手去摸邓布利多的下体，一根粗大的震动棒就插在它的阴道里震动着，穴口被撑得很大，哗啦啦的淫水就顺着震动棒流下来，阿不思受不了了，她想夺过那震动棒由自己掌握主动权，奈何邓布利多依然拒绝了她，邓布利多将震动棒的另一头重新换成硅胶龟头，然后她躺倒，引导着阿不思慢慢地坐了上去……

“唔嗯——”阿不思吃痛，她还从没有在自己的身体里塞这么大一样东西，邓布利多抚摸着她紧张的后背，腰部轻轻向上顶弄着，这几下着实非常要命，双头震动棒在两个人的身体里都前进了一寸，她们同时发出了呻吟。

“好……好难受……”阿不思说。

“是吗？”邓布利多喘着气问道，“怎么难受。”

“唔……好胀……”

邓布利多笑了，她拉起阿不思的双手，轻声哄道：“好孩子，动一动，也让我舒服一下。”

阿不思稍稍抬起一点自己的腰，然后再坐下去，又是两个人长长的呻吟，邓布利多也是第一次发现双头龙用起来是这样的美妙，她立刻用两条腿牢牢夹住阿不思的胯部和腰部，鼓励她道：“再来，好孩子，老师好舒服，你好棒。”

阿不思因为这句话激动了起来，她开始寻找自己阴道内壁上的敏感点，每动一次，那感觉就要来得更加强烈一些，直到自己的淫水顺着震动棒流在邓布利多的丛林之上，她便彻底失去了理智，她双手撑在邓布利多平坦的小腹上，翘着屁股不断摆动着，邓布利多跟着身上的人一起颠簸，震动棒深深插在身体里，于是她打开了震动棒上的加热按钮。

很快这根玩具便热了起来，阿不思舒爽地呻吟着，滚烫的震动让她全身都颤抖了起来，她卖力地在邓布利多的身上操干自己。邓布利多也被双头龙弄得浑身燥热，她跨上一用力，两个人抱着在床上滚了一圈，四条腿紧紧地交缠着，如饥似渴地亲吻着对方的五官和胸部。

“老、老师……我要高潮了，我可以跟你一起么？”阿不思看上去既激动又脆弱，邓布利多点点头，但是她做了一个举动，她将震动棒取了出来，把自己湿滑的阴部紧紧地贴在阿不思的阴部上。

两具滚烫的肉体在触碰到对方的那一刻都尖叫了起来，她们疯狂地在对方身上摩擦自己，大腿、腰部和私处都是她们取悦自己的地方，阿不思狠狠地在邓布利多结实的大腿上摩擦自己的阴蒂，而邓布利多则按住阿不思在她的胯部摩擦自己，邓布利多气喘吁吁地问阿不思：“你喜欢这样么？不用工具？就像这样？”

“嗯啊……啊……”阿不思已经说不出完整的话了，少女的动作越发失去了节奏，她听见老师在问自己：“阿尔……你想喷出来么？”

那句话仿佛拥有魔力一般，话一出口阿不思就彻彻底底地泄了出来。

阿不思流了很久，她感到自己把邓布利多的大腿全部打湿了，床上也黏糊糊的，她一抽一抽的，整个人烫得像一只煮熟的大虾，等回神以后定睛一看，才发现自己身上也全是邓布利多的液体。

“你也会……这样么？”阿不思红着脸问。

邓布利多凑在阿不思的耳边，轻声道：“不像你这么多。”

阿不思害羞地将脸埋进邓布利多的胸口，用力蹭了蹭，邓布利多感到有些痒，咯咯咯笑了一会儿，然后“哧溜”一声钻到阿不思的胯下，笑着说：“让我看看，阿不思的小喷泉是什么样的？”

阿不思气得把脸捂上了，邓布利多对着女孩子湿淋淋红润润的穴口看了好一会儿，然后深处舌头将哪些液体一点一点舔去。

阿不思惊呼一声，一个劲往后缩：“别、脏的！”

邓布利多摇摇头，对她说：“我不觉得，我喜欢你，阿尔，我会申请调离学校的，我不要做你的老师，我要跟你在一起。”

——end——


End file.
